


A Testament to My Failure

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: Day 5! Enjoy!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	A Testament to My Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! Enjoy!

All Damian wanted to do was make some cookies to surprise his beloved when she got back to the manor from her girls’ day with Barbara, Stephanie, and Cass. He had watched her bake dozens of times, and she always made it look so easy. He was confident in his ability to replicate her family recipe. He had pulled out all of the ingredients she always used and mixed them exactly the way he had watched her do time and time again. He was certain he had done everything right.

The kitchen fire alarm disagreed.

There were trails of smoke coming from the oven. Damian winced, knowing the minute he opened the oven door, smoke would fill the kitchen. He’d be lucky if adding more oxygen to the smoking oven didn’t set the whole batch on fire.

He grabbed a hand towel and started waving it around the fire alarm, though he wasn’t entirely sure what he thought that would accomplish.

“Shut up, you stupid alarm,” Damian huffed, internally grateful that Alfred had gone to the store before he put the cookies in the oven and wouldn’t be back for a while. “My baking skills aren’t that bad.”

The alarm continued to blare as if mocking him.

Several sets of footsteps thundered through the manor, and Damian cursed under his breath. Of course his attempt to do something nice for his girlfriend would draw attention from his entire family. Dick ran into the kitchen first, with Jason and Tim right behind him.

“What the hell happened?” Jason asked.

“Were you baking?” Tim asked slowly. He was looking between the smoking oven and the towel in Damian’s hand and clearly had come to the correct deduction.

“Shut up, Drake. I was attempting to make cookies. I don’t know what I did wrong,” Damian huffed, definitely not pouting. If anything, he was scowling at his brothers. Damian Wayne did not pout.

“I don’t think it matters what you did...how do we fix it?” Dick asked. All four boys looked at each other blankly. They were prepared for many things, but an oven fire was not one of them.

Jason ran off to get the fire extinguisher, and Tim and Dick ran around opening windows. Damian kept waving the towel around, trying to clear the smoke. Jason came back and just threw the fire extinguisher at the oven, instigating a whole new argument.

“JASON! WE DO NOT YEET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER AT THE PROBLEM!” Tim yelled. Dick grabbed another rag and started helping Damian trying to clear the smoke.

“THEN WHAT DO WE DO WITH IT?” Jason yelled back.

“THERE ARE INSTRUCTIONS ON THE THING! HAVEN’T YOU EVER SEEN SESAME STREET GOES TO THE FUCKING FIREHOUSE?”

“NO! WHY DO _YOU_ KNOW WHAT THAT IS?”

“Um...what’s going on?” a very confused, very familiar voice asked from the kitchen doorway. All four boys froze and slowly turned to face Marinette, the screaming of the fire alarm a testament to their failure. It was a tense few moments.

“DEMON SPAWN SET THE OVEN ON FIRE!” Jason accused. Damian practically hissed at him.

“YOU THREW THE EXTINGUISHER AT THE OVEN, YOU IMBECILE! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU BURN!”

“BOYS!” Marinette snapped, easily getting their attention. None of them had ever heard her raise her voice before. None of them ever wanted to hear it again.

“Did any of you think to turn the oven off?” she asked, back to her usual sweet, patient tone.

They all paled and checked the oven to see it was still on and set to nearly 500°F. Damian sheepishly turned it off.

“I assumed it would turn off on its own when the timer went off…” he admitted. Marinette shook her head in exasperation. 

She grabbed the previously thrown—and now slightly dented—fire extinguisher off the ground and opened the oven door. She sprayed the foam into the oven immediately, dousing any flames that may have decided to crop up when the fresher air filled the space. Once she was sure there was no more danger, she used a kitchen tong to reach into the foam and pick up one of the charcoal disks that was meant to be a cookie.

“I appreciate the attempt, Dami, but you’re my other half for a reason…” Marinette said, squeezing his hand. “But if you really want to learn to make cookies, I’ll teach you. _After_ you’ve all cleaned up the kitchen. Fair?”

The boys all nodded. Marinette smiled and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek before leaving the still smokey kitchen so they could start cleaning up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think?
> 
> This one is getting a continuation on Day 17, before y'all start asking <3


End file.
